


Art inspired by Impact Junkie

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Scars, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Impact Junkie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harleydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Impact Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769738) by [Harleydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/pseuds/Harleydoll). 



And here's the fanart inspired by the very original fanfic written by Harleydoll : Impact Junkie.  
Charles has a very self-destructive addiction (to put it mildly) and Erik is his therapist.   
So this scene takes place in my favorite chapter, when Erik and Charles really reveal their feelings.   
There were other descriptions that I wanted to illustrate (Charles wearing only Erik's shirt, or the declaration of love at the end), but for lack of time I had to choose !   
I have a weakness for the love scenes in the shower !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160711091724415142.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160711091725444984.jpg.html)


End file.
